Not an Ice Queen Anymore
by Jenny1991
Summary: He hasn't seen her in years. When they meet up for the first time since high school, he's smitten. What happens when he waits too long to voice his feelings? Will he get the girl who he's never given a chance? I rerated it to T due to cussing TxS
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is number 1. I personally liked number 2 better, but more people liked this one. This one won't be updated very much seeing as how I'm really slow at posting as it is. I'll update when I can, but it's not too often when I do, so be patient please. And don't forget to review. I'd really like to see how you guys like this story.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything except Amy.

* * *

Troy Bolton walked down Hollywood Boulevard walking to some resturant his best friend's girlfriend told him and his best friend to meet her at. While walking, he remembered his days playing basketball. Ever since he had injured his leg in college, he hadn't been able to play basketball anymore due to the injury. He had done physical therapy, but it just gave him the ablity to walk normally, not run. His basketball career he thought, was over, but then he got a job coaching a basketball team in a local high school. This wasn't the same as playing himself, but it got him as close to the game as he could, and he loved being able to help make a difference in some kids' lives. 

He was so wrapped up in his reminiscence of his past, he didn't even notice a pretty blonde girl walk out of one of the many shops that littered the street. Troy ended up bumping into her and knocking her and himself to the ground. The girl had dropped her purse too and all of its contents had spilt onto the ground, he helped her start picking up the things before trying to stand up.

"I'm so sorry, I should've been watching where I was going," he said hoping that she wasn't going to be mad.

"Oh, no problem, I was in my own world and wasn't really paying attention myself," she replied. That voice sounded so familiar to Troy, but where had he heard it before. He looked down at one of the papers that he had grabbed and saw that it was a program from the play _Wicked. _

"Hey, was _Wicked_ good, I've been meaning to see it myself," he said handing the papers back to her.

"Well, the papers say it's good, but my opinion might be biased because I'm in it," she replied.

"Oh really, wow, who do you play," he asked her amazed that he had met a real actress that performed in Hollywood.

"I play Galinda and I love it," she said looking at him for the first time. "You know, you look awfully familar, do I know you?"

"I don't know, but you sound familiar," he replied, "what's your name, that might help."

"My name's Sharpay Evans," she replied. "What's yours?"

Too stunned to speak, Troy stood there looking at the person who was the ice queen that he had always known in high school. He couldn't believe how great she looked now. He remembered all the times at East High. How he and Gabi had beaten her out for the musical.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, by Sharpay, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Um yeah, but you wanted to know my name right, Sharpay?"

"Yes, I want to know if I remember you from somewhere," she replied.

"Well, surprise, it's me Troy, Troy Bolton," he said wondering how she would react.

"Troy! How have you been?" She asked him throwing him off guard. He was expecting her to be like she used to be, stuck up and mean. Not like this, not some nice down to earth, beautiful actress.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great, we should really catch up some time."

"Well, if you're not busy now, why don't you go with me over to some resturant. Chad you remember him right?" she nodded. "Well his new girlfriend wants me and him to meet him over there."

"Well, which one is it? I actually need to meet my friend at some resturant, too. She's trying to set me up with this guy who's like best friends with her boyfriend," she said.

"Well, I'm heading down this way," he said pointing.

"That's cool, I'm headed this way too." The two headed down the street and both stopped at the same resturant saying that was the place they needed to be.

Troy instantly spotted Chad while Sharpay instantly spotted someone else "I've got to go this way," they both said the same time and pointing in the same direction.

"Um, okay, could I get your number so we could hang out some time?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great," she replied pulling out a pen to write her number on his hand.

"Cool, well, I guess I'll see you later," he said and walked towards Chad. He saw Chad's girlfriend get up and walk over towards Sharpay with a big smile on her face. This confused Troy. How did Chad's girlfriend, Amy, know Sharpay?

"Hey dude," Chad greeted him.

"Hey, so like why are we here?"

"Well, Amy has this friend that she wants to set you up with. She won't tell me who it is though."

"Then why is she talking to Sharpay?"

"Do you mean Sharpay Evans? The Ice Queen?" Chad asked not believing his ears.

"Yeah, oh wait. She said that she was here to meet a friend, and Amy is setting me up with a friend, does that mean that I'm being set up with Sharpay?"

"Wow, I guess so. Who would've ever thought?" Chad asked shocked.

"I know, but this means that I get to spend more time with her, yes!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're actually looking forward to spending time with Ice Queen Evans?"

"Yeah, she's changed a lot since high school. She's so nice, sweet, extremely beautiful, and not to mention a famous actress," Troy said half way dreaming.

"Man, you've got it bad already," Chad said. Just then, Amy and Sharpay walked to the table. Amy had a big smile on her face.

"Chad, Troy, this is Sharpay Evans. She's an actress is _Wicked _and one of my best friends and she's going to have lunch with us today," Amy said introducing her.

Sharpay sat down next to Troy while Amy sat down next to Chad. "So Sharpay, what's new in your life since high school?" Chad asked her.

"Well, since East High, I've gone to Julliard and then I acted in some shows on Broadway until I decided that I wanted to move to California where I could act, but the city wouldn't be too big. Now, I'm Galinda in _Wicked_ and I also have an audition to be in some movie later today," Sharpay told him.

"Yep, Sharpay is a very talented actress," Amy said proud of her best friend.

"She always has been," Troy said with a smile on his face, making Sharpay blush.

"Wait, so you guys know each other?" Amy asked finally catching the hints that they've met before.

"Yeah, ever since we were little," Troy explained. "We all used to live down the street from each other and then we went to school with each other. But we haven't seen Sharpay since high school. Well, except for when I ran into her today."

"Literally, he seriously did run into me and spilt everything in my purse," Sharpay said jokingly.

"Not on purpose though," Troy said trying to defend himself.

"I know, I was only kidding," she replied. "So, are you two still lunk headed basketball boys?"

"Well, actually I play in my free time and Troy was going to go pro, but due to a leg injury, he had to give it all up," Chad said sadly.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry," Sharpay said regretting bringing it up.

"That's alright, I'm a professional coach now, and that's pretty cool. You didn't know either, so don't worry about it," Troy said trying to reassure her.

"So Chad, let's go get something to eat, Troy, Sharpay, do you want us to get you guys anything?" Amy asked wanting to give the two some alone time.

"Oh, I can go get it myself," Sharpay said standing up.

"How about we just all go get the food?" Troy asked still wanting to talk to Sharpay.

"That's fine with me," Chad replied not catching what Amy was trying to do.

"Okay, then let's go. Troy why don't you and Shar go in that line over there and we'll see who can get their food the fastest?" Amy said modifying her plan.

"Okayyy," Sharpay said wondering why her friend was pushing her to go spend time alone with Troy Bolton.

She and Troy walked over to the other line. By the end of lunch, the two had grown to be friends quite quickly.

* * *

A/N: There you go. I'm going to plan out the rest of the story before I post anymore chapters. I also have some other things to do. I'm half done with the next chapter for _Return to School_ so that'll be posted in the near future. Please review. That's like my only way of knowing how you guys like this story.

Jenny


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own High School Musical. That's exactly why I'm writing this instead of directing the new movie.

THANK YOU!!! for all of the reviews. That was the most reviews I've gotten on a single chapter before. I seem kind of pathetic right? Well, I've never thought of myself as a good writer, so I was surprised when I got any reviews on my first story. lol. Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter two!

* * *

After lunch, Sharpay and Troy walked back towards the spot where they had crashed into each other to pick up their cars.

"So, Troy, what's new in your life since high school. I see that you stuck with your bushy haired friend back there," Sharpay said getting a laugh from Troy.

"Not much, other than the basketball stuff. I see that you must be doing really well, especially to be in a big play like _Wicked_," Troy said to Sharpay.

"Like you said, 'Not much,' I haven't really done anything amazing yet like I want to do. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with my life yet. So, do you live here in L.A. (I don't know if everybody knows that L.A. stands for Los Angeles, I live in California so that's why I know) now? You guys told me what you do as a profession, but do you live here now?" Sharpay asked.

"Actually, we both live in a town that's like a little ways out. We still share a place too. It's like living with a brother, a very messy, bushy haired one at that too," Troy said trying to get another laugh out of Sharpay. He was beginning to love her laugh.

"That's cool, maybe you guys could come to one of my performances soon. It would be neat to have you guys at one of my real performances, not that there was anything wrong with the ones at East High, but the ones here are so much more exhilarating," Sharpay said happily.

"That'd be awesome to go to one of your performances. You should come see one of my games; I bet I could get you to go sit right behind the players if you wanted too. I get my own special box for people I want to go to the game during the home games, at least. You could go and sit with Chad and Amy. Chad is at almost everyone, Amy, however, has gone to a few, but I bet that she would go if you went," Troy said wanting Shar to go really badly.

"That sounds like fun. When's your next game? I've got a free weekend coming up soon. There's actually two Glindas in case I get sick or I need to have a vacation. She's pretty nice too. She actually went to Julliard with me. We were roommates," Sharpay said.

"That's neat. I've got a game this weekend actually and I've got practice with the guys in about half an hour. What time is your audition for that movie? If it's not too soon, you can come to practice with me. That is, if you want to," Troy said hoping she said yes.

"My audition isn't till like 5:00 tonight, and it's barely 2:00. So, I think I will join you. Do you have your car around here?" she asked him.

"It's around the block, why?"

"I could give you a ride to your car if you want, my car's right here." She offered.

"That's alright, I can walk," Troy told her not wanting to impose.

"Hey, I've got to follow you to where your practice is anyways. So hop in," she told him walking to her car.

"Fine," Troy said hopping in the car and giving her directions to where he had parked.

Sharpay followed Troy to the place where his team practiced and parked next to Troy. The parking lot wasn't very full since only the team, Troy, and a few others would be there.

"Follow me Shar, well, to a point. I don't think you should go in the locker room," Troy told her making sure he got a laugh out of her.

"That's alright, where can I go sit?" she asked him.

"You can go sit right there in the seat that says coach. That's my seat, but I don't ever use it anyways," he told her.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get out of the locker room then," she said going to sit down and go over her script.

"See ya in a few," Troy told her.

Sharpay sat out there for a full 10 minutes before anybody came out of the locker room, and to Sharpay's disappointment, it wasn't Troy. The person just looked at her and smiled, then went to shooting hoops until everybody else came out.

Throughout the practice, Troy did a lot of yelling, but she could see that the players really respected him anyways. It was like that with her acting coach. He could be picky, and annoying, but he was a pretty good guy if he wasn't doing any of that.

About two hours later, Sharpay went to go tell Troy she was leaving for her audition.

" Troy, Troy!" she ended up screaming at him.

"Yeah Sharpay," Troy replied not turning around.

"I've got to go now for my audition. I'll see you later," she said knowing he was watching what his team was doing.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Troy said still not looking at her.

Sharpay decided to write something on a piece of paper and left it on Troy's chair. Then she went to her audition.

* * *

About 15 minutes after Sharpay left, it hit Troy that she was gone. _Crap, I forgot to get her number. I told her I'd see her later and she doesn't know my number, and I don't know hers. How am I supposed to see her now ? I'm such an idiot! _

Troy went back to watching his practice, but he was secretly thinking about Sharpay the whole time and finding out how to reach her. He decided to give the team a 5 minute break, mainly because he couldn't focus on practice now.

He went and sat on his chair to think about how to reach Sharpay.

"Hey Coach , I think this is yours," one of the guys on the team, Adam, told him handing him a folded piece of paper with ' Troy' written on it in a fancy way. Troy opened it and read the note:

_Hey Coach, _

_I could see that you were busy with your _

_practice and didn't really notice that I __was _

_leaving, so I wrote this! I think __of __everything, _

_right? jk, jk anyways, __I __forgot to give you my _

_number so here __it is, 549-7568 (this number is_

_in no way __real please do not try to call it, thank you). _

_Call me later if you __feel like talking or __whatever. _

_Love ya, _

_Sharpay _

After reading her note, Troy laughed. She had figured that out about him so quickly, leave it to Sharpay to figure somebody out in less than a day. Nobody else would've known that he wasn't really paying attention when they left. Or, if they did; they wouldn't bother to leave him a note saying that they were going. Only Sharpay would've done this. She was amazing!

* * *

Sharpay got home from her audition at around 6:15. She had gotten there at 4:50 and ended up sitting there for about 20 minutes. The people who had interviewed her had taken their time in calling her inside. She had even gotten to meet the male lead from the movie. She could tell that he was going to be good whether she was in the movie with him or not. 

All of a sudden, Sharpay heard her phone going off so she went to go answer it.

"Hello?" Sharpay said picking up the phone.

"Hey, Shar," she heard the unmistakable voice of Troy Bolton answer.

"Hi, how'd practice go? I see you got my little note," she said with a giggle.

"It went good. And, yeah, I got your note. I'm sorry for ignoring you as you left. I was wrapped up in practice," he said.

"Yeah. I figured," she told him.

"So, what're your plans for dinner?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about dinner yet."

"Well, I'm still in town, why don't we have dinner together?" he said hoping she wouldn't turn him down.

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for?"

"I'm not sure. I've got an idea," she said a bit excited.

"What," he asked sensing the excitement in her voice.

"Why don't you come over here, to my place for dinner? I can cook a mean plate of pasta if you want that," she said.

"That sounds good. I don't think that I've had a home cooked meal since I went home for Christmas 3 months ago," Troy said, his mouth watering at the thought of the pasta.

"Maybe you should eat here more often then," she said not believing he could go that long without eating a home cooked meal. She made herself dinner once a week, at the least..

"I may have to if you'll allow me to come over more often," he said with a small laugh.

"I cook myself dinner at least once a week, I'll just have to call you almost every time I do," she said.

"That sounds great. So, in order to have dinner with you, I've got to kind a know your address."

"Oh yeah," she said with a laugh and gave him the address. They said goodbye and Sharpay got started on dinner, and Troy drove over there.

* * *

Okay, so that was chapter two. Please review, it'll make me soooo happy. I love reading them. And, I think flames are a good way to know how i'm writing, so, I kind of like those too, just please don't go like crazy with them. Thank you very much!!!

Jenny


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, I've had projects I've been working on all weekend with FBLA. I'll try to update soon, but I might be busy some more this week. I'm trying though, I plan on updating once a week, if possible, so just bear with me!

* * *

"Hey Troy," Sharpay greeted, opening up the door.

"Hey, Sharpay," Troy said in return.

"Come on in," She said inviting him into her big apartment.

"Wow, this is a nice place you've got here," he complimented.

"Yeah, it's a bit big, but I love it," she said as she looked around at everything.

"So, where's that pasta, you've got me craving," Troy said joking around.

"It's still cooking, so you're going to have to wait," Sharpay said.

"Darn, so do you need any help?" Troy asked.

"I thought that you don't cook," Sharpay replied.

"I don't, but it's the thought that counts," Troy said, smiling.

"I guess so," Sharpay said laughing at him.

"It's not my fault that I don't cook. I'm busy coaching, in case you haven't noticed," Troy said.

"Hey, I'm busy too, I just don't like to go out to eat all the time," Sharpay said against Troy's excuse.

"Well, I . . . I. . . um. . . "

"Exactly, you don't have a real excuse, you are just lazy," Sharpay said laughing at him once more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Troy said knowing he had lost.

Sharpay kept giggling and went to go check on dinner, Troy followed her into the kitchen. If he couldn't help, at least he could keep her company.

"Wow, that looks good," Troy said seeing what she was making.

"Eh, it's just something simple that I make when I don't feel like going out," Sharpay shrugged off the compliment.

"Well, it looks amazing to someone who hardly gets home cooked meals," Troy said.

"I could teach you to make it sometime later, too. It's really not that hard," Sharpay told him.

"That would be cool, and I'll hold you to that," Troy said.

"We'll see if you even remember that," Sharpay said.

"What is it? Pick on Troy night?" Troy asked.

"Maybe," Sharpay giggled.

"This is a lot more fun than hanging with Chad and Amy, I always feel like a third wheel," Troy confessed.

"I've never hung out with Chad and Amy, it's always just me and Amy, never Chad. Otherwise, I might've known who Amy was trying to set me up with. I could've stopped her little plan to set us up a long time ago. We both know that it never worked out between us like that," Sharpay said.

"Oh, uh, yeah. We're just not like that, we're better off as really good friends," Troy said not wanting her to think that he was some love sick boy.

"Yeah, we should definitely hang out a lot more now, that we both get along much better than in high school," Sharpay agreed.

"I know, I remember the looks on the kids at school, when you would yell at them. They were truly afraid."

"Well, I admit that I wasn't the nicest person in high school, but ever since I've been in college, I've felt like I was getting a new start, to be whoever I wanted to. I promised myself from then on that I wouldn't be the Ice Queen ever again," she said proudly.

"That's good. People will be so shocked to see you at our reunion in a couple of years," Troy said.

"I know. I can't wait. I want to show them the new and improved Sharpay Evans. The girl who tries to not be mean to anybody now, unless I reaaalllyy have to," she said with emphasis on really, while she dragged the word out.

"I'm very impressed with you Ms. Evans," Troy said smiling.

"Thanks, and now, I believe that everything is done," she replied going to the stove to remove the pasta from the stove.

The two ate dinner. Sharpay got many compliments from Troy for her cooking. She acted modest and decided that her cooking wasn't too great because in her opinion, it wasn't.

After dinner, Troy and Sharpay watched a movie together and told stories from high school. Troy's stories were mostly of basketball things, and Sharpay's were from drama. The two got along together nicely, and decided that they should do things like this again. They both were having such a good time, that when 11 o'clock came around, Troy really didn't want to leave, but knew that he had to go. He had basketball practice tomorrow.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, to go out for dinner?" Troy asked.

"I'd love to, but Amy and I are going out shopping, and then we're going to go party all night," Sharpay said with a laugh.

"Really? Ms. Actress is going to party all night?" Troy asked.

"Not really, more like 10:30. I need to get my rest. I have a performance coming up, and I have practice tomorrow, sometime tomorrow morning. I at least get to take like an hour nap in between," she said with a giggle.

"Wow, I never realized how demanding being a real actress was," Troy said amazed at how much work Sharpay put into this play.

"It is demanding, but I love my job. I'm so glad that I stuck with it. Drama always has been my passion," Sharpay said.

"I can tell," Troy said.

"It's not like you've changed a lot Coach Bolton, you're still sticking around basketball. So, you'd better not be pointing fingers at me for still being the best actress there is," she laughed.

"Whatever, Ms. Drama Queen," Troy replied also laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, you'd better get going before your bushy headed friend gets worried," she told him.

"He can deal with it. If I know him, which that'd be sad if I didn't, he's still hanging with Amy, or he's passed out on the couch, right now," Troy said.

"Wherever he is, you'd still better go, we don't want him blaming me for keeping you out too long," Sharpay joked.

"Very funny. Like Chad even cares where I'm at, all I can say is that I'm going to get questioned once I get home," Troy said.

"Well, that's what you get for living with him," Sharpay shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess, I'll see you sometime soon. If you find any free time tomorrow after about 2, then call me, okay?" Troy asked.

"Sure, but I don't guarantee that you'll be getting a call to hang out, maybe a 'I'm bored, I need somebody to talk to call' but not really a hang out call. I'm going to be pretty busy all weekend to say the truth. This is what happens when you're in a show that is really popular right now," Sharpay said like it was nothing.

"Okay, well I guess that's better than nothing," Troy joked pretending like he was crushed that she wouldn't be calling him. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe," he said once he was the big smile on her face.

"Buh-bye Troy," she replied and shut the door as he walked away.

_Dear Diary, _

_Who would've thought that me and __Troy__ would be friends? He's still so cute, and we hit it off pretty well, but I shouldn't try to push anything. We're just friends after all, right? Whatever, I shouldn't be worried about going out with one of my friends, that's all we'll probably ever be anyways. __Troy__ and I aren't meant to be together. It's a miracle that we're even friends. But, I must say, __Troy__ is still as cute as ever! I hope that we'll at least be friends forever! _

_Love, _

_Sharpay_

_

* * *

_

_Man, Sharpay is amazing. She's so different from high school, but in a good way. She's so much hotter, too. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend, I forgot to ask her that today, darn it. I'll get to it eventually though. I don't want to push my relationship with her. It's amazing enough that we're even friends. __Chad__ won't believe me when I tell him that I spent tonight with Sharpay. _

Troy drove home to his apartment outside of Los Angeles. When he got there, he wasn't too surprised to find that the lights were still on. Chad was probably in there watching some stupid TV show, like he did all too often.

He walked in the door to find Chad sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Normally, when he came home, Chad wouldn't pay any attention to Troy until he said goodnight or something, but as soon as he heard the door open, Chad's eyes left the TV and hit Troy.

"Where've you been man?" Chad asked.

"Out, what's it matter to you? You never really care where I go," Troy replied.

"I care, I'm hurt that you don't think that I do. I just wanted to know if you've been with a certain blonde, hot, actress all night, or what," Chad said faking hurt at first, then began teasing Troy.

"What does it matter if I was with Sharpay?" Troy asked wondering what Chad was getting at.

"Oh nothing, but you two certainly hit it off this afternoon. After you left, I didn't hear from you once," Chad said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Troy said blushing, "we're just friends. She probably would never think of me as more than a friend anyways."

"You never know man, the way she was acting with you today, was a totally new thing for our former Ice Queen. You'd never believe that that was the same Sharpay that we knew in High School," Chad said.

"You're hallucinating, Chad. She was like that with me before she even figured out who I was. When we first saw each other today, she wasn't sure of who I was. All she said was that I looked like somebody familiar. Then, she told me her name, and I was in awe of her. I couldn't believe that that was Sharpay. She's finally gotten her dream job," Troy finished.

"You'd better go to bed Troy. You want to be well rested for putting the moves on her tomorrow," Chad joked, laughing.

"Yeah whatever, man. Night," Troy said walking upstairs to go and get ready for bed.

_He's so in denial. He loves her, I can tell already. I can't wait to tell Amy about this. She's going to be so happy. I can't believe that she managed to set those two up though. I'd never thought that I'd see the Ice Queen and the Basketball King being civil with each other. I guess that you learn something new everyday after all. _

* * *

That night, Troy went to bed thinking about the new Sharpay that he had met that day. She was nothing like how she was in high school. That was a good thing for sure. She could probably still be the Ice Queen if she ever felt like it, but after hearing her talk tonight, something really bad would have to happen before she was ever like that again. Troy thought all this before drifting off to sleep. 

**_Meanwhile, with Sharpay. . . _**

After Troy left, Sharpay kept thinking of him. She couldn't get him off of her mind, but she didn't think that he liked her as anything more than a friend. Why should she ruin it too? They were getting along really well right now, and who knows, this could be a friendship that lasted forever. Did she really want to ruin something like this? She'd much rather keep Troy as just a friend, than not have him talking to her. Finally, Sharpay went to sleep, still thinking of Troy.

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter 3. I hope that it's not moving too fast, (like one of you suggested it might) I was trying to get them to hang out and have fun with each other, and for you to see that they're becoming like best friends. So, REVIEW, and tell me what you think of it!!! 

Jenny


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but all the characters whose names start with A's. you'll meet two of them in this chapter btw.

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy. Here's chapter 4 though, this chapter is pretty long for me, so it's in a way a treat for all you guys that have been waiting for me to update!

* * *

"So, how was dinner the other night?" Amy asked over the phone. Chad had told her that Troy had dinner with Sharpay the other night. 

"It was fun; we talked about the old days at East High, and ate dinner, why?" Sharpay said not getting what Amy was implying.

"Oh, no reason, Chad just told me that you guys had dinner together and I wanted to see how it went," she said with a knowing smile that Sharpay couldn't see.

"Okay, so, what's up?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing much, do you have a show tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's a big one too, there're going to be some really big critics there. I'm kind of nervous," Sharpay said.

"Oh well, Chad told me that Troy was also going to a show some time, would it be okay for all three of us to go tonight?" Amy said.

"Um, I guess so, it'd make me less nervous knowing that I had some friends in the audience," Sharpay said.

"Okay, is the show sold out or what?" Amy asked most of Sharpay's shows were always sold out, she was that famous.

"Actually, I think I could scrounge up a few tickets. As Galinda, I always get like 5 tickets if I have any family, but if I don't then they get sold. That's one of the perks of being me, just kidding, but yeah, I can get you guys three tickets," she said.

"That's cool, I'll tell Chad and Troy in a little bit. The two were just going to sit around and watch old basketball games tonight, I'm sure they won't mind going to your show instead and afterwards, let's go out and celebrate," she said. This made Sharpay laugh, she hoped that Amy could in fact get those two to go to her show instead of sitting around and watching their favorite thing ever.

"Good luck with that, aww, I believe that there's an ice cream parlor down the street! About the tickets though, do you want to come to me, or should I put them with will call?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, I'll pick them up from you, I want to see how gorgeous you look in your little costume and ice cream sounds good," Amy said laughing.

"Ha ha ha, sure just make sure you come between 6:15 and 6:45, that's our dinner break, and if you come after that, I have to leave the tickets with will call, the show starts at 7:30," Sharpay said.

"Okay, I've got to go and tell the boys. I'll talk to you later!" Amy said.

"I'll see you guys later then," Sharpay said and then hung up.

Sharpay spent the rest of the day getting ready for her show. At 3:30, she headed down to the theater to begin getting ready.

**_Meanwhile with Amy and the boys. . . _**

"Hey guys, what're you doing tonight?" Amy asked seeing the boys sitting on her couch in front of the TV.

"We're watching the game, why?" Chad asked knowing she probably had something for them to do.

"Well, Sharpay has a show tonight, so I thought maybe you guys might want to go see it," she said.

"That'd be cool," Troy said excited to see _Wicked _starring Sharpay.

"Dude, just because you're in love with Shar, doesn't mean I want to go see her show," Chad said knowing he was probably going to lose this argument.

"Come on Chad, I'll tape the game in my room, it'll be just like we're watching it live, but later," Troy said although, he was going to go see Sharpay's show whether Chad and Amy came or not.

"Fine, but if we miss even one second of the game, I'm not speaking to you ever again," Chad threatened.

"Okay, whatever. Amy, what time does the show begin?" Troy asked trying to not sound too anxious.

"At 7:30, but we have to go pick up the tickets from Sharpay and she said to pick them up from her sometime between 6:15 and 6:45. So, whoever gets ready first has to go pick them up," she said.

"I'll go pick them up, I'll probably get ready faster than you guys anyways. It's only 5 right now; I'll have to leave in like 45 minutes. I'll go start getting ready in a little bit anyways," Troy said now excited that he got to go see Sharpay in her show.

"Gosh, somebody is quite anxious," Chad said with a knowing grin.

"And who might that be?" Amy asked smiling. She knew what Chad was getting at.

"Huh?" Troy asked lost.

"Don't try to hide it from me, Troy. I've known you since kindergarten, and I can see that you're already in love with Shar. You are too obvious man," Chad said shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Troy said, he wasn't in love with Sharpay, or was he?

"Aww, look Amy, little Troy is in denial," Chad said in a babyish voice.

Amy started laughing and then headed upstairs to go get ready.

"I don't need this, I'll meet you guys there," Troy said and headed for the stairs to go to his room.

"Okay, but you think about what I said mister," Chad said still getting a kick out of this.

"Shut up," Troy said and then walked up the stairs. He didn't want to face it, but he was in love with Sharpay. The only thing that scared him now though, was that Sharpay wouldn't feel the same.

Troy headed to his room. _What was Chad thinking? I'm not in love with Sharpay. She's just becoming one of my best friends again. That boy is crazy. Does he even know what he's talking about anymore? I swear, he has no idea what he's talking about. Sure, I like spending time with Sharpay now, but that doesn't mean that I'm in love with her. I like spending time with __Chad__ and I can assure everybody that asks that I'm not in love with that bushy-haired kid._ Troy thought all this while getting ready for the show. He wanted to get there right at 6:15 so he might get to spend time with Sharpay before the show, and maybe they could even go out for ice cream or something afterwards.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head out and pick up the tickets from Sharpay, call me when you guys get there, okay?" Troy asked as he was ready to head out and head to the theatre.

"Okay, we'll meet you there somewhere between 45 and 60 minutes," Chad said knowing that Amy took a long time to get ready.

"Kay, see you guys," Troy said and walked out the door. He had on a light blue dress shirt, and a pair of khakis, hoping to impress Sharpay.

Troy drove all to the theatre. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was 6:10. He figured he'd go park his car and then go get the tickets. He looked at his watch again, it was 6:20, perfect.

Then, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered.

"Hey, Shar, it's Troy," he replied.

"Hey Troy what's up?"

"Nothing, I need to pick up the tickets though, Amy said that you had them?" Troy said in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, come to the side door. We're having dinner at the moment, so I'll meet you there," she said.

"Okay, don't get off the phone though, in case I get lost," Troy told her.

"Whatever, you're hopeless, are you there yet?"

"Yeah, now what?"

"One sec, go ahead and hang up the phone," she said and then opened up the door.

"Hey Troy," Sharpay said poking her head out the door.

"Hey Shar," he replied.

"Um, I have the tickets in my dressing room, so if you want to come in and get them real fast," she said not wanting the paparazzi to see her.

"Cool," he said walking in the door.

"So, follow me, and a lot of people are in my dressing room eating dinner, so be careful of that," she warned him.

"No sweat," he replied wondering how big her dressing room actually was.

"Kay, right through this door," she said opening up a door.

"Hey Sharpay, where'd you go," a girl asked her as soon as she opened the door.

"I had to go get my friend here. Everybody, this is Troy Bolton," Sharpay said introducing him.

"Hey everybody," Troy said kind of shy now, he didn't expect there to be like fifteen people in Sharpay's dressing room.

" Troy would you like to join us while we eat dinner, I mean I know Amy and Chad will probably take awhile," Sharpay invited.

"Sure, that'd be cool, but are you sure it's okay that I'm in here?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, as long as you're not distracting us, and it's only dinner time, so whatever," Sharpay replied.

"Okay, so is this what happens every time before a show?" Troy asked. The theatre still amazed him, but he liked basketball even more.

"Yeah pretty much. Hi, my name is Aaron Phillips, I play Fiyero," Aaron said.

"Hey, so how often do you guys have shows?" Troy asked.

"So this is the guy you wouldn't shut up about," Alexa, the girl who played Elphaba, whispered to Sharpay while Troy and Aaron began talking.

"Shut up, he might hear you, but yeah, this is him," Sharpay whispered back.

"He's really cute. So is he like your boyfriend, or what?" Alexa asked. She and Sharpay were really good friends.

"We're just friends, there's nothing going on between us," Sharpay stated.

"Sure, there may not be anything going on now, but what about later? I'm sure something is going to happen between you two sooner or later, I can sense it," Alexa said with a smirk.

"Whatever, sometimes, I don't even see why we're friends," Sharpay joked.

"Aww, you know you love me," Alexa said and laughed.

"Sharpay?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, Aaron," Sharpay answered.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go do something after the show," Aaron asked.

"I'd love to, but I've got friends coming tonight, and I can't ditch them," Sharpay said. She wanted to go out with Aaron, who wouldn't, he was a famous hot actor and one of her good friends, but she couldn't leave her friends.

"Okay, maybe some other time," Aaron said smiling. He was trying to cover his hurt. He was really looking forward to Sharpay going out with him. One rejection wouldn't stop him though.

Troy who had heard all this was dancing on the inside. He didn't know why though he definitely wasn't in love with Sharpay, or was he?

"Sure, I'd love that," Sharpay said smiling. Sure she liked Troy, but she didn't think that she'd have a chance with him. Aaron was really sweet, and a good friend, she knew that they'd have a pretty good time if they went out.

"Sharpay, you can go ahead and go if you'd like," Troy said even though he really didn't want her to.

"That's alright Troy, this may be the only night you guys come to one of my shows, and what kind of friend would I be if you guys came to my show, and I didn't even hang out with you guys afterwards?" Sharpay asked.

"Okay, but are you sure that you don't want to go with Aaron?" Troy asked trying to be the good guy. He didn't think he had much of a chance with Sharpay now.

"Yes, now drop it. I'm going to go out with you guys for ice cream whether you guys want me or now," Sharpay said laughing.

Troy smiled because he got to hang out with Sharpay after the show now, this would be a good chance to try to get Sharpay to fall for him.

He spent the next 20 minutes with the cast before he got a call from Chad and Amy saying that they were outside. Troy said goodbye and good luck to Sharpay and all the other actors and headed outside to meet Chad and Amy. The doors had already opened, and people were heading inside to the lobby area.

"Hey guys," Troy said seeing Chad and Amy waiting for him.

"Hey Troy, where've you been?" Chad asked him.

"I've been backstage with Sharpay and the rest of the cast. They're finishing getting ready for the show now though," Troy said.

"Oh," Amy said smiling.

"Um, so let's go in," Troy said walking towards the door.

During the show, Troy saw Chad put his arm around Amy and Amy put her head on Chad's shoulder. He hoped that one day soon, that would be him and Sharpay. He really liked her, now if only she'd like him back.

The show went excellently. Sharpay forgot about the critic in the audience and did one of her best performances yet.

"Sharpay you were excellent," Aaron said before the curtain call.

"Thanks you were really good too, both you and Alexa were," Sharpay said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, this show was by far our best ever, I mean, your acting was extraordinary today," Aaron said.

"Guys stop your flirting, Sharpay get over there," Karla the stage manager said.

"See you later," Sharpay said and ran to the other side of the stage.

"And now, Sharpay Evans as Galinda," the announcer said while Sharpay ran on stage to bow.

The announcer called the rest of the actors. It was safe to say though, that Sharpay and Alexa got the most applause. They were the two leading ladies of the show, and they were young and hot, almost half of the audience was male and there to see those two.

"Sharpay, you were amazing!" Troy said as she met them after the show.

"Thanks, we've all decided that this was one of our best shows by far, which is good since we had that critic out there tonight," Sharpay said.

"I am so proud to call you my best friend," Amy said ecstatic.

"Aww," Sharpay said as she leaned in for a hug.

"Okay, I guess that I'll say that on a scale of 1 to 10, this was a 10 when basketball is normally an 11," Chad said.

" Chad, do you always compare everything to basketball?" Sharpay said lightly punching Chad on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's my thing, now go get changed and let's go get that ice cream," Chad said licking his lips.

"Okay, I guess I'll go change to please Chad," Sharpay said jokingly.

"Thank you, now go," Chad said giving her a slight push towards the door to go back stage.

"I'll be back in a few," Sharpay said heading back stage.

Sharpay went back stage to her dressing room to change. She went back out to meet the others 15 minutes later.

"Kay, ready," Sharpay said back in her normal clothes. She had wiped most of her stage make up off, but still had enough to look pretty.

The four headed to the ice cream parlor down the street to get ice cream. The whole time, Troy and Amy were complimenting her on the performance. Chad walked along thinking about how good the ice cream was going to be, he only got to go to this place everyonce in awhile, and it was the best place ever in his book. The evening was filled with talking about the performance, ice cream, and whatever else came to mind.

* * *

So, thanks for reading! I hope you guys all liked it. Don't forget to review! 

Jenny


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I'm back. I haven't updated this story in forever, so I have an exceptionally long chapter for you to read now. I'm glad that you're still reading this. I got wrapped up in _Return to School_ but now that that's done, I can finish this story.

I will try to update as much as I can, but I have a lot of plans this summer, including summer school. Good thing is though, is that my teacher doesn't like to give homework, so I won't have that, but I will be in Chicago for a week and in Europe for two weeks, at different times this summer. So I'll try to update as much as I can, but I don't guarantee anything.

This chapter is a couple of months later because I wanted to start with my new story, so I'm going to finish this one as soon as possible, but that'll be like another forever. No matter how much I ever want to finish a story, I still take as long as ever.

* * *

In the months that followed that performance, Troy and Aaron kept after Sharpay. She didn't know which one she liked more. Sharpay could tell that Aaron liked her more than a friend, but Troy never showed her anything but a friendly interest. 

"Hey Sharpay," Aaron said. He had been trying to get her to go out with him forever.

"Hey Aaron," Sharpay said.

"What're your plans tonight after the show?" He asked her. Ever since her friend, Troy, had appeared, she was busy every night almost.

"You know what, I think I'm free. Would you happen to be asking me to do something?" Sharpay asked him back with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'd be honored if you'd like to go out with me and maybe go get something to eat or just hang out," Aaron said starting to smile really big.

"I'd love to," Sharpay said. If Troy didn't like her more than a friend, she'd just have to get over him, and what way better to get over a guy than date someone else to take your mind off the other (that was a bit confusing, so let me explain. I was saying what way better to get over Troy than to date Aaron to take your mind off of Troy. Hope that helped).

"Great, then maybe Friday, at say 7 o'clock sharp?" Aaron asked.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Sharpay replied smiling. In the back of her mind, her brain was screaming 'what are you doing, you can't go out with him, he's not Troy!!!' but she refused to listen to it. She got the feeling from Troy that they were never going to be anything more than friends.

"Kay, I'll see you later then," Aaron said walking off with a big smile on his face. He really liked her, but he never thought that she would go out on a date with him.

"See ya," Sharpay replied smiling back.

When he was gone, Sharpay hopped in her car to go home. While driving, she pulled out her phone and called Amy. "Hey Aim, guess what happened today," Sharpay told her.

"Um, I don't know, you got fired from your movie?" Amy asked jokingly.

"No, I was asked out by Aaron today," Sharpay said excitedly.

"Shar, hate to break it to you, but he asks you out all the time," Amy said wondering what was up with her friend.

"Maybe, but this time I said yes," Sharpay said.

"You did??? I thought that you liked Troy? What are you going out with Aaron for? Did you and Troy get into a fight?"

"No, I realized that me and Troy will never be, so I decided to give Aaron a chance," Sharpay explained.

"Oh Shar, you don't know that, maybe he's just too shy to tell you," Amy said making up excuses to try to get Sharpay to cancel her date. She knew that Troy liked Sharpay, but Chad had made her promise not to tell.

"Amy, he only sends me friendly signals. For instance, after the movie last month, he didn't try to kiss me, he gave me a hug! Sure that's nice and all, but shouldn't he have tried to kiss me if he liked me like that?" Sharpay asked.

_The movie had just ended and __Troy__ and Sharpay were walking out. __Troy__ had asked Sharpay to hang out and she figured that he might've been asking her out on a date. _

_"That was fun," __Troy__ said as they walked out. _

_"Yeah, we should do that again," Sharpay said. __Troy__ had his arm around her, and she didn't think she would talk too much for fear of fainting. _

_"So, do you want to go get something to eat?" __Troy__ asked. It was still relatively early, and he was getting kind of hungry. _

_"That sounds good," Sharpay said, any more time with __Troy__ would be good. _

_"So, what do you want to eat?" __Troy__ asked. _

_"Um, I don't know, why don't you pick?" Sharpay suggested. _

_"Are you sure, I'm in the mood for Italian, how does that sound?" __Troy__ wanted to know. It would be bad to screw up his chances with Sharpay now. _

_"Italian sounds good, I haven't had that in awhile," Sharpay said getting in __Troy__'s car. _

_"Then, I know this really good restaurant that we should go to," __Troy__ said pulling out of the parking lot. _

_"Sounds fine with me," Sharpay said. _

_They drove to the restaurant and had their dinner. Everything wasn't too romantic, but enough for Sharpay. She figured that this was her and __Troy__'s first date. Troy hadn't said it was a date all night, but all that he had done made it seem like it was. _

_"So that was fun tonight," __Troy__ said pulling up to Sharpay's apartment. _

_"Yeah, we should do it again," Sharpay said getting out. _

_"Definitely, I'll walk you to your door," __Troy__ said getting out of the car. _

_"Okay, I'd invite you in, but I have a really early morning tomorrow, and if you come in, we might talk all night," Sharpay said laughing. _

_"That's alright, I have a morning practice with the guys tomorrow too, I don't think the team would be too happy with me if I fell asleep on them," __Troy__ said laughing with her. _

_"Well, I'll see you soon?" Sharpay asked. _

_"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily," __Troy__ said and gave her a big hug. _

_Sharpay was shocked, but eventually hugged him back so he wouldn't get suspicious. This wasn't what she was expecting. _

_"Bye __Troy__, I need to get in," Sharpay said not really wanting to stay near him after that. _

_"Okay, I'll see you later then," __Troy__ said and walked back to his car. _

"Oh wow, girl, he was leading you on too. I'm going to have to talk to Chad about teaching his friend how to take a girl out on a date," Amy said shocked that Troy had done that.

"Don't bother with it, I'm going out with Aaron and if Troy doesn't like me like that, then whatever. I can get over it, and that's what I'm going to do," Sharpay said in a tone that said she had her mind made up.

"You go ahead and keep saying that. I've got to go though. I'm going to meet Chad for lunch," Amy said.

"Okay, bye I'll talk to you later," Sharpay said.

"Bye," Amy said and hung up.

As soon as Sharpay hung up with Amy, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sharpay, its Troy," Troy said on the other line.

"Oh, hey Troy, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with me, Chad, and Amy on Friday night?"

"Oh, I can't. I have plans," Sharpay said wondering if he was going to ask what she was doing. She really hoped that he didn't.

"That's okay, do you have another show or something?" Troy asked.

"Not exactly," Sharpay said hesitantly.

"Oh, then what's going on?" Troy continued to ask.

"I'm going out to dinner with Aaron, you remember him don't you, he plays Fiyero," Sharpay told him.

"Oh yeah, I remember that guy. Wasn't he like always hitting on you?" Troy asked wanting to bring up any point that would make her not want to go out with him.

"Yeah, but he's a nice guy and it was only because he likes me, so I decided to finally give him a chance," Sharpay told him.

"You'd better make sure he doesn't try anything, who knows what he might do to you if you're alone together," troy said.

"You know I can take care of myself, and it's okay. He's really nice and so I don't really have anything to worry about," Sharpay tried to reassure him. She was wondering why he would be so worried about her going out with Aaron. After all, Troy only liked her as a friend didn't he?

"Well, I'm just looking out for you," Troy said realizing how jealous he sounded.

"Yeah, but don't be. I'm telling you I can take care of myself," Sharpay reassured him, but secretly liked him being jealous of Aaron.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you, I deserve the rights to tell you I told you so," Troy informed her.

"Sure, but I guarantee that won't happen," Sharpay told him.

"Maybe. But do you want to hang out tonight? It's only Wednesday and you aren't hanging out with Aaron till Friday," Troy said hoping she'd say yes. He'd have to put up a fight to keep her away from Aaron.

"Um, let me check my calendar," Sharpay said trying to make Troy wait. "Oh, it looks like I have something going on tonight," She said and heard Troy groan slightly on the other line, "but I think I can get out of it."

"Cool, what do you want to do?" Troy asked, he hadn't really thought this out.

"I don't know, aren't you the one who wanted to hang out?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, but I know you do too, or you wouldn't have cancelled that thing," he pointed out.

"You keep thinking what you want, and I'll keep telling you that you're wrong," Sharpay told him laughing.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, I'll bet you thought that all up on your own too," Troy retaliated.

"Hey, watch it or you'll be hanging out by yourself tonight," Sharpay teased.

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to me," Troy said in a little kiddish voice.

"Maybe, but just meet me at my house tonight at say 6ish and we'll see what we're going to do from there," Sharpay said.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then," Troy said.

"Kay, see ya later then," Sharpay said.

"Bye," Troy replied and then hung up.

"Sharpay hung up too. _What a day this is. First I say yes to Aaron then I tell __Troy__ and he gets jealous. It can't be because he likes me, can it? Nah, what am I thinking? __Troy__ only likes me as a friend. _

_But, he was jealous, that's got to mean something. Why would he all of a sudden be jealous of Aaron. We're only going out, and he didn't seem to hate him that time he met him a few months ago. We even ran into Aaron two weeks ago and he didn't hate him. Something's going on with __Troy__, and I'm going to find out. _

Sharpay got out of the car and walked into her apartment. She was off early today from her movie. What she really needed to do, was to think. Troy was beginning to confuse her and she needed some alone time to think about whether or not she should go out with Aaron after all.

Before she knew it, it was 5:30. Sharpay ran upstairs to make sure that she looked okay and went back down stairs 25 minutes later after concluding that she looked good.

As soon as she got downstairs, the doorbell rang. _Well, I hope that I can make my decision soon or it's going to hurt too much to be around __Troy__ all the time_.

"Hey Troy," Sharpay said opening up the door.

"Hey, so how should we spend our night?" He asked

"I don't know, I thought that I had left that decision up to you," Sharpay told him.

"Yeah, and I decided on something, but I thought that I'd give you one more chance to pick," Troy said.

"Aw, that's so sweet, but what was your idea?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I thought that we could go out to dinner and then come back here and watch a movie," Troy said.

"You know what? That sounds like an awesome idea," Sharpay said.

"I figured so, so I made reservations at that little restaurant down the street," Troy said.

"Really? That's one of my favorites," Sharpay said, excited for dinner.

"Exactly why I picked it, so if you want to go touch up your make up like you always do before we go anywhere, I suggest you go do it now because our reservations are in half an hour," Troy said looking at his watch and giving Sharpay a small smile.

"For your information, I was just getting ready before you got here, so I don't need to touch up my makeup fyi, Mr. Bolton," Sharpay said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay, whatever you say, but I hope that you don't expect to all of a sudden have an urge to fix your makeup and make us late. I don't think that we should be late for dinner, now should we?" Troy asked.

"Let's just go before I all of a sudden lose my appetite," Sharpay said rolling her eyes at him.

"Whatever you say, babe," troy told her heading to the door and holding it open for her.

"Why thank you sir," Sharpay said.

"You're welcome," Troy said.

They hopped into Troy's car and headed down to the restaurant.

"So, how're things going with your movie, I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever," Troy asked.

"Oh, things are going good, we've got a few more scenes to film this week though," Sharpay said.

"That's cool, can't wait to see you in it though," Troy said stopping the car and parking.

"I just hope that I did okay in it," Sharpay said getting out of the car.

"You'll be perfect, just wait," Troy said giving her a smile.

"Maybe, but I'm really nervous though. We're having an awesome time making it though. Aaron was even there on the set this morning. He surprised me and came and visited, it was really nice," Sharpay said.

"Oh, yeah Aaron, I'm sure that that was fun," Troy said his smile faltering.

"What's wrong with you, do you have something against Aaron?" Sharpay asked after seeing how his smile practically fell off his face.

"It's not that, it's really nothing. Don't worry about it," Troy said not wanting Sharpay to know about his liking for her yet.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if there it, after all, we are best friends, aren't we?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course we are, and as your best friend, I'm telling you that there's nothing wrong," Troy said holding the door open.

"Okaaaayyyyy, I guess I'll believe you then," Sharpay said smiling.

"Well of course, I'd be insulted if you didn't," Troy said.

"May I ask how many people are in your party?" The hostess asked as they walked up.

"We have reservations under Bolton for two," Troy said looking over at Sharpay.

"Okay right this way then," The hostess said grabbing two menus and walking off toward their table.

"Here's your table, and if you don't mind my asking, are you the Troy Bolton, that one coach?" The hostess asked.

"Um yeah," Troy replied hesitantly, he didn't get too many screaming fans being a coach, but Sharpay was always getting it, so he wasn't as calm as she was across the table.

"Do you mind if I get your autograph, my brother absolutely loves your team," the hostess said.

"Uh, sure, just bring what you want me to sign by later and I will," Troy said wanting her to go away so he could talk to Sharpay who was ready to keel over in laughter.

"Okay, I'll be back in about five minutes, I don't want to ruin your date with your girlfriend," the hostess said with a knowing smile and walked off.

"So, that was weird," Troy said once she was out of earshot.

"You're just not used to it," Sharpay said laughing about how he had handled his fan.

"Maybe, you're just too famous and experienced for me," Troy feigned hurt.

"Of course I am," especially with my new movie," Sharpay said.

"You're just full of yourself these days," Troy said shaking his head at her.

"You know you love it," Sharpay said.

"Whatever, so, what movie should we watch when we get back to your place?" Troy asked her.

"What movie are you in the mood for?" Sharpay asked back.

"How about we watch the new movie, _A Night at the Museum_," Troy suggested.

"Um, that's a bit little kiddish, let's watch a better movie," Sharpay said.

"And what movie would that be?" Troy asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, let's do something else," Sharpay said not being able to think of a movie.

"Well then, what else would you like to do?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, let's just talk," Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, because we're doing such a good job of talking right now," Troy said.

"What do you mean, we're making conversation right now, I don't see anything wrong with this conversation so far," Sharpay said.

"We can't even decide on a movie," Troy pointed out.

"So, we just have different ideas on what we want to watch, what does it matter anyways?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing, we're just having a tough time making conversation, so we should watch a movie tonight," Troy said getting tired of this argument.

"Maybe we should just talk, I haven't seen you in awhile, we can talk about what's been going on in our lives since we last spoke," Sharpay told him.

"We haven't seen each other in only a week, and with that, we still call each other every day," Troy said almost screaming at her.

People were beginning to stare, so Sharpay started to whisper, "Troy what is with you tonight? You don't seem yourself tonight, are you mad at me for something, you need to just come out and say it to my face instead of getting on my nerves because you're really starting to piss me off."

"There's nothing wrong, why do you assume that as soon as somebody acts different, they've got a problem?" Troy asked trying to cover up the fact that something was bothering him. He'd been trying to ignore it, but the fact that she wasn't going to watch a movie with him was it. She was apparently willing to go out with Aaron, her friend, but when it came to her **best** friend, she couldn't even decide on a movie with him.

"Fine I'm sorry I asked. Let's just pay and get out of here, people are staring, and well I think we need some time to cool off. We're probably just both pretty tired from our jobs," Sharpay said sounding exhausted.

"I'm not exhausted, and I don't see the point of leaving, we haven't even eaten. If you'll just pick a movie for later, then we can go on with our night," Troy said still kind of mad. He wasn't mad at her exactly, he was mad that she was going to go out with Aaron and she didn't even ask him. After all, didn't girls ask their best friends all the time if they should go out with someone?

"This argument isn't about the movie so when you realize what it is about, you know where to go. Later, I'm going to go home," Sharpay said grabbing her purse.

"You haven't even eaten and you're just going to walk out on me?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you obviously have something on your mind, and you're yelling at me for no reason, I've always never been able to pick a movie you always do it," Sharpay pointed out.

"At least let me drive you home," Troy said, desperate to spend a little more time with her. Her words were sinking into his head and he hadn't meant to be a jerk to her, it's just that thinking of her going out with Aaron was making him mad.

"My apartment is two blocks away, and I really can't stand to be in the same car with you right now, so walking is fine with me," Sharpay said and walked out the door leaving Troy to think.

He paid for the drinks they had ordered and walked out himself. First, he decided to drive down the street to make sure Sharpay was going to be safe. If she was he'd leave. He needed time to think about what had happened. This was too much to handle.

There she was, walking with another guy. He could see her blonde hair and her in that black dress she had worn. Who could she be walking with right now? How did she find somebody to replace him that fast. Troy pulled over and jumped out of his car. He didn't think she would find somebody else to escort her home, he just figured that she would walk home and sulk or whatever.

"Sharpay," Troy yelled at her, but she made no response. "Shar, you can at least turn around and look at me. Come on, we're fighting, but you normally still look at me at least. Please don't tell me you're giving me the cold shoulder," Troy said talking. Finally, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

Troy looked at her to see that he had been yelling at some random girl. It wasn't Sharpay at all. The guy with the girl gave him the dirtiest look he had ever seen.

"Dude, I'm sorry I thought it was my friend. She and I went out to dinner and she left me because we got into a fight," Troy started explaining.

The guy gave him one last glare and then walked off with his girl.

Troy just put his head down and walked back to his car to head home. He really needed some alone time to think.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I hope you guys will tell me if you liked this chapter by reviewing. I accept flames too if anybody has any, I think of them as constructive criticisim. So, review please, that would be greatly appreciated!!! 

Jenny


	6. Chapter 6

It's finally here, the next chapter of this story! I'm soooo sorry, but I haven't felt like writing for this story. I still don't, but I'd feel really bad if I left this story unfinished. I'm barely getting back into this whole writing thing. I've enjoyed my summer too much, and I'm off to Europe tomorrow. I will be gone for at least 2 weeks, so no new chapter after this for a little bit. Sorry once again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though, and make sure you leave me something to look forward too when I get back from my trip (reviews!!!).

* * *

Sharpay steeped out from around the corner as soon as she saw Troy's car leave. She figured that he might try to come after her and talk, but due to the way he was acting, she didn't want to talk to him right now.

Troy drove home to find that Chad and Amy weren't there. Good, he felt like being alone. He wasn't even hungry anymore. The thought of Sharpay mad at him made him groan. It's not like he was trying to be a jerk, he was just mad that she was going out with Aaron.

Friday came sooner than both of them realized, and they still hadn't spoken.

Sharpay lay in bed thinking about her date with Aaron tonight. She wasn't really in the mood to go out with him tonight, but she'd finally agreed to go out with him, and she couldn't cancel now. Aaron would be crushed.

_Well, I guess I was just getting my hopes up when I thought maybe __Troy__ would like me. I think I love him, but he obviously doesn't feel the same way about me, he probably thinks of me as a best friend or a sister. If he really loved me, he wouldn't let me go out with Aaron. Well, I bet he has his own girlfriend that will be all over him whenever he wants. So what if I want to go out with my friend that wants to be more than friends with me? I at least am friends with Aaron, who knows about __Troy__ and whoever he's going to have all over him. _

Sharpay got out of bed and hopped into the shower, she'd done enough pouting over Troy. It was his fault that she was going out with Aaron, if he would've just asked her out first, she wouldn't have said yes to Aaron.

Feeling the hot water run over her body made her feel a little better. Troy couldn't run her life forever. She didn't see him for years, and now as soon as she does, he's controlling her life without even realizing it.

She got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her and headed for her closet. The memory of when they first met at the beginning of freshman year was all of a sudden popping into her head. She could remember that she was supposed to be going to West High, but she and her family had moved to the East High District. She had been a perfectly nice kid. Nobody had made fun of her, and it looked like she was going to have a great time in high school.

_(flashback) _

_"Ry, do you think they'll like us even though all of our friends are going to West High?" a young Sharpay asked her brother nervously. They were standing outside the front doors of East High on their very first day of high school. _

_"If they don't, they're really shallow because it wouldn't be very nice to hate kids just because of some stupid school rivalry. If they do hate us though, which I'm pretty sure they shouldn't, then just put on a brave face," Ryan said reassuring his sister. _

_"Okay, let's go in now and get it over it," Sharpay said taking a deep breath and heading inside her new school. _

_As they walked into their new school, all the kids turned and stared. Who could these two kids be. The girl was pretty, but the looked like he would excel in sports. _

_"Ryan, what number is your locker?" Sharpay asked him hoping it was near hers. _

_"It's 388, what's yours?" Ryan asked in return. _

_"Um, it's 249, I guess we're not very close to each other," Sharpay replied depressed. _

_"Hey, cheer up, we have home room together, and a bunch of other classes, and we'll both be making friends in no time. We'll be lonely for like 2 minutes," Ryan said. _

_"Okay, so I guess I'll head to my locker and you head to yours and then we'll meet up in, um, Ms. Darbus's class," Sharpay suggested. _

_"Yeah, sounds good to me, I'll see you soon sis," Ryan said and headed off in the other direction. _

_"Yeah, see ya," Sharpay said and walked off to go find her locker. _

_"Here it is," Sharpay mumbled to herself as she finally found her locker. _

_Across the hall, a shaggy haired, brunette boy stared at the pretty blonde girl across the hall. She didn't look familiar to him even though he knew like every girl there was at __East_ _Middle School__. Who is this new girl, she was either from out of town, or there was the possibility that she was from __West_ _Middle School__, but she'd have to be crazy to switch districts. The competition between the two districts was so intense that most people were either shunned if they came from the other one, or they would be made fun of for the rest of their lives. Troy couldn't let this happen to a girl that was this pretty, she seemed like a very nice person too by the way she was acting. _

_"Hey, my name's __Troy__," __Troy__ said walking across the hall to say hi to the new girl. _

_"Hi, I'm Sharpay," she said not turning away from her locker. She was expecting him to recognize her from __West_ _Middle School__, and she knew it was likely that she was going to be made fun of. _

_"So, where are you from, I don't think that you are from __East_ _Middle School__," __Troy__ said. _

_"Well, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tease me or tell anybody else," Sharpay said scared somebody would find out. _

_"Hey no problem, my lips are sealed," __Troy__ said while pretending to zip his lips. _

_Sharpay giggled, "Okay, please don't make fun of me, but I'm from __West_ _Middle School__." _

_"Well, I'm not one to make fun of kids for being from the other schools, but stick with me and it'll stop most people from making fun of you. Who do you have for homeroom?" __Troy__ asked. _

_"Um, Ms. Darbus I think," Sharpay said not knowing if she said the name right. _

_"Cool, I have her too. Would you like me to escort you to class?" He asked sticking his arm out for her to grab. _

_Sharpay linked her arm with his and they began to walk off to class. She was so happy, she was being walked to class by one of the cutest boys she'd ever seen. _

_When they got to class __Troy__ sat down and gestured for Sharpay to sit in front of him. She sat down in the seat next to him instead just to see what he'd do. _

_"Well, that's __Chad__'s normal seat, but I must say, you look much prettier there," he flirted. _

_"Why thank you, and I don't really want to sit here, I think I'll just sit in front of you though and oh, my brother is going to sit somewhere next to me too," Sharpay said. _

_"That's cool, I'll make sure that there's a seat for him when he comes in," __Troy__ said not able to take his eyes off of Sharpay. This was the first time he saw her and he was already falling for her. How could he not fall for somebody as beautiful as her. _

_(end of flashback) _

He was one of her first friends at East High, but she could still remember that day that he had hurt her far worse than she could've imagined. He started off as such a good friend. He told her that he wouldn't let anybody hurt her. He came and talked to her. He started and ended their relationship and now he was trying to move back into her life. For awhile, she had enjoyed him in her life, but now it was turning out to be like the first time. Only this time, she wasn't going to let him turn her into the ice queen. One lifetime as the ice queen was more than enough.

Tonight, she was going to go out on her date with Aaron, and she was going to enjoy herself. Troy would not ruin this night. Aaron didn't deserve to be treated like this, and Troy could deal with the fact that she wanted to go out with him. It, after all, was her life. He could offer his advice, but it's still her decision.

Sharpay finished getting ready. She had decided on a black baby doll type dress. It wasn't too short, it hit her knees. If Troy saw her, she knew he would be jealous, but tonight wasn't about Troy, it was about her and Aaron.

_Ding-dong _

That would be Aaron.

Sharpay walked downstairs and went to answer the door to find Troy there.

"Sharpay, I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you last week. I was just upset, I never meant to hurt you. Wait, why are you all dressed up?" Troy asked, stopping in the middle of his apology.

"Don't you remember?" Sharpay asked. "I have my date with Aaron tonight and I don't know if I can forgive you yet. I still remember how you hurt me freshman year."

"Shar, I'm sorry about that too. I was just so wrapped up in being the 'Basketball Guy' that I didn't realize how I was acting to everybody else. You really didn't deserve a lunkhead basketball friend like me," Troy said feeling ashamed of himself.

" Troy, I accept your apology, but I don't know if I can stand you being in my life. Every time something doesn't go how you want it to, you try to change it. In freshman year, I was different, and you tried to change me until I told you that I wouldn't change. Then, you stayed away from me as much as you can, bringing out the Ice Queen. Now, you don't like that I've got a date with Aaron and you're trying to get me to change my mind about that too. You keep trying to control my life, well, newsflash, it's MY life, not yours, mine," Sharpay said, crying angrily.

"Sharpay, I… I never noticed. I'm so sorry. I know you must hate me right now, and I wouldn't blame you if you did. I didn't even realized that I did that all those years ago, and now, I don't know what to say. It is my fault, but I still like you, and I still want to be your friend, I made a mistake all those years ago, and now that I have you, I don't want you to leave again," Troy said.

"Like I said before Troy, I don't know, but I've got a date right now and I just can't deal with this at the moment," Sharpay said.

"Okay, but promise me you'll come find me when you're ready to talk," Troy said.

"Okay, but I'm not making any promises as to what my answer will be," Sharpay said wiping her tears. She had finally stopped crying and her anger was slowly fading away. She still liked Troy, he just had hurt her so badly in the past, she was afraid for it to happen again.

"I guess I deserve this, so I'll see you around?" Troy asked with hope in his voice.

"I don't know, but most likely I think we will," Sharpay said.

"I'll see you later," Troy said walking and opening the front door.

"Yeah, see you," Sharpay said quietly, once Troy was out the door.

_Ding-dong _

Now, that should be Aaron, she wasn't expecting anybody else. That's not true, Aaron was the only one she was expecting and Troy showed up earlier. It had better be Aaron now. She didn't feel like she could deal with anybody else.

"Hey Sharpay," Aaron said when she opened the door, "these are for you," he said giving her the flowers he had brought.

"Thank you, how did you know that yellow tulips were my favorite?" Sharpay asked.

"Hey, I know things," Aaron said with a smile.

"I guess you'd have to know something," Sharpay said with a laugh.

"Hey, that hurts," Aaron said feigning hurt.

"The truth hurts," Sharpay said still laughing.

"Whatever," Aaron said smiling knowing she wasn't going to fall for his trick and give him fake sympathy.

"Oh, you know I'm right," Sharpay said grinning, maybe this could end up being a really good night.

"Sure whatever," Aaron replied still smiling.

"Now that we've established that, let me go put these in some water then we can head out," Sharpay said pointing to the flowers.

"It's alright, I'll just wait here," Aaron said looking around her apartment.

Sharpay took a few minutes to put the flowers away, but then was back and ready to go out.

They headed down to a little cafe for dinner and then went to a movie. All throughout the night the two joked and laughed. Sharpay couldn't help but think about how much Aaron seemed like a friend to her, and nothing more. He was sweet and would make a really good boyfriend, but not for her. She only had eyes for Troy right now even though she wished she didn't. When it came time for the night to end, Sharpay began to think about ways to break the news to Aaron easily. She didn't want to upset him, they may not work out as a couple, but he would still make a really good friend.

"Tonight was really fun Sharpay, maybe, we could go out again?" Aaron asked a little nervous.

"Aaron, I think we need to talk," Sharpay said leading Aaron inside of her apartment to her couch.

"Okay, what about?" Aaron asked not liking where this was heading.

"I had a ton of fun tonight, but I think we're much better off as friends. It's not that there's something wrong with you, it's just that I don't like you in that way. We're better off as friends, and I think no matter how much I don't want it, I'm still in love with Troy," Sharpay confessed.

"I understand. Tonight, it felt more like hanging out with my best friend than a date, but I ignored the feelings because I didn't think of you in that way at first," Aaron said.

"Yeah, I agree," Sharpay said.

"So, still friends?" Aaron asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Sharpay said smiling.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you at work in the next few days," Aaron said.

"Yep," Sharpay said and gave him a hug.

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Tonight went extremely well after __Troy__ came over. I wasn't happy with going on my date earlier, but Aaron is such a great guy. Now, what to do about __Troy__, I mean, I love him, but I don't know if I want to forgive him. He's always been controlling and now, I don't know if I could handle having him try to run my life again. But, then again, it's __Troy__, and he makes mistakes, but he's still incredibly sweet, funny, handsome, and smart. I've known him forever, is the fact that he can be controlling enough for me to break up with him about?_

Sharpay thought all of this while getting ready for be. She had to figure what to do about Troy. On one hand, she wanted to forgive him, and let by gones, be by gones. On the other hand, she didn't want to have her life controlled by him. She was clueless as to what her choice was going to be as she got into bed and turned out the light.

* * *

So, how did everybody like this chapter? I don't think it's one of my bests, but I've gotten a new story idea, and I've been working on that also, it may not be posted for awhile, but I hope you all read it when it is posted. I'll update this story as soon as I can, and don't forget, REVIEW!!!

Love you all!!!  
Jenny


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long, and there's a much longer/detailed author's note at the end. Please read it.

youtubesmybff aka chel08: I'm sooooo sorry. I promised this chapter to you like a week ago, and I didn't have time to do it. Here it is though, and I hope you enjoy it and I want the next chapter of _Valley_ please!!! Hope you update it soon, I love that story and if you're reading this and you're not youtubesmybff aka chel08, read the story _Valley_ by her. It's awesome (I even worked in advertising for your story, lol). Enjoy this chapter though, I'm sorry I promised it to you a week ago!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Alexa, Christine, Aaron, Amy, and the plot!

* * *

"Sharpay, come on. Why haven't you found yourself a guy yet?" Christine, a costar from her new movie, asked her. They were sitting in Sharpay's trailer after a day of filming, Sharpay was done, but Christine still had a couple more scenes to film a little later. 

"I just haven't found that special someone yet," Sharpay said.

"You haven't found him, or you keep finding his faults?" Christine asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. There was a guy here earlier today and dropped off these flowers for you," Christine said pointing to some flowers over by her dressing room door.

"When did this happen?"

"While you were out getting your coffee. I thought that you saw them earlier?"

"No, did you find out his name?"

"Ummm, I don't remember, but maybe it's on the card."

"_Dear Sharpay,_

_I know you still probably haven't forgiven me, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry once again, and I hope that you'll forgive me soon. I really want to make this whole thing up to you._

_Love,_

_Troy"_

"Aww, how cute. I wish I had some guy leaving me flowers and writing all these cute love notes. You get all the cute guys," Christine said pouting.

"Trust me, I wish I didn't have half of the guys that are always trying to get me to go out with them," Sharpay said.

"Hey, at least you have guys."

"Like you don't?"

"Weeelllllll, they're not sweet and stuff, they're all cranky and just like me for my looks. You at least are the heroine in this movie instead of the villain like me. Sure, it's a fun role, but people don't expect me to be nice at all."

"You know that I don't even like most of those guys and besides when Troy came, when was the last time I had gone out on a date?" Sharpay asked.

"Okay, so I guess you barely go out on dates with all those cuties you get, but you can't deny that they wouldn't want to go out with you. I swear, you always have so much fan mail and what not, most being from guys, I might add. Plus, Troy is majorly cute, and from what I can tell, sweet," Christine said.

"That's just Troy though. He can be sweet, I guess, but he is also a controlling jerk at times too."

"But, he's a hot jerk at least."

"Whatever, that has nothing to do with it," Sharpay said.

"You know you just want to get in his pants," Christine joked.

"Christine! I'm not even talking to the guy, how could you think that?" Sharpay said appalled.

"You know I'm only kidding Shar, he just wants to get into your pants," Christine said laughing now and having a good time with her joke.

"You know, sometimes, I don't even know why we're friends," Sharpay said shaking her head.

"Oh, you know you love me," Christine said smiling.

"Yes, but for reasons unknown. Besides the point though, Troy and I went to the same high school together. That's one of the only reasons we know each other. That and Amy set us up."

"I wish you'd set me up with an extremely hot guy like him though. I'd love you forever," Christine laughed.

"Whatever. I'm surprised that Troy even talked to me. At school, I was always the Ice Queen or the Ice Bitch because they thought that just because I liked drama, I was a stuck up snob. Can you believe that?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Shut up Christine."

"I know how you feel though. People think I'm a snob just walking down the streets and stuff because I'm an actress."

"I know. People seriously have problems. Actresses aren't stuck up, Prima Donnas are."

"Seriously. When was the last time anyone in this cast sat there and demanded that somebody else got them coffee. We always offer to get each others' coffee," Christine complained.

"We're just totally awesome like that and people just don't understand."

"Yep, but you're pulling me off topic girl. Why is this Troy character a jerk anyways?"

"He's always trying to control my life. I bet you haven't heard yet about how he tried to get me to not go out with Aaron the night of our date. Plus, he was yelling at me two nights before that for some reason I still haven't found out yet. He's got some controlling issues at the moment that he seriously needs to get over. I really like him and all, actually, I love him, but he needs to let me live my own life right now," Sharpay said.

"I see, but you know, at least he cares. It sounds like he's just trying to make sure that you're okay. Most guys wouldn't do that, you know. Troy sounds like his heart is in the right place, but his mouth won't shut," Christine said.

"I don't know still. He's always been like this , and I don't know if I could stand it anymore. Even if he means well, he still does it, and it annoys me to death," Sharpay said.

"But at least he cares for you. I would give anything to have somebody do things like that for me. Especially if he was that hot too," Christine said.

"I don't know about that, but I've going to go now, I want to just go home and lay around in my sweats. I really don't feel like doing much of anything at the moment."

"Okay, I guess you really need to think about this now. I hope you make your decision and I want to be one of the first to know, okay?"

"Sure, I think our talk has given me more to think about. I'd better get going before rush hour starts. I don't want to get stuck in traffic, that would really suck. I'll see you later then?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course. Good luck for now though," Christine said heading back to her own trailer.

"Thanks, I'm going to desperately need it."

"I know you will, but I really need to get on set in a few, so bye," Christine said and left.

Sharpay headed out and went to her car. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. There was a lot of thinking to do and the sooner it was done, the better. Troy was a good guy after all, she was just debating on whether or not she could handle him if he was trying to control her. That was after all, her only problem, right?

When she arrived, she saw somebody sitting outside of her door.

"I don't know who you are, but you'd better get away from my door right now before I call the cops," Sharpay threatened not knowing who it was.

"Shar, it's me," the person said.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"I want to take you out to, you know, say I'm sorry and if it helps, no movie afterwards this time," Troy said meaning it to be a joke.

Sharpay chuckled a little at this. "I'm not exactly in the mood to go out right now. I was actually going to go inside and just sit around in my sweats and watch a movie," Sharpay said.

"Oh, well then I'll just leave you to that. I'll see you around," Troy said looking a little dejected.

"You could come in and watch the movie with me, there shouldn't be any fight this time, I've already got one in mind," Sharpay said.

"Cool, I'll have to take you up on that offer then," Troy said looking a little bit happier.

"Let me just open the door then. Oh yeah, and dinner is going to just be macaroni and cheese out of the box or something that can be delivered," Sharpay informed him.

"Actually, why don't I go pick up something and you can change or whatever you want to do?" Troy offered.

"That sounds good," Sharpay said smiling. _So far so good. He isn't being controlling yet, actually, he's being really sweet right now. I don't know if I could resist him though if he keeps being this nice to me. It's hard enough of a decision right now._

"I'll be back in about 15 minutes then. Any preferences?" Troy asked.

"Not really, just get whatever sounds good and I'll eat it," Sharpay said smiling.

"Kay, I'll be back soon," Troy said walking out the door to go get the food.

_Yes! I'm back in with Sharpay. She's kind of forgiven me now, I admit, I'm a little controlling, and I'm going to work on that just for Sharpay. And, not everybody has a beautiful, sweet, and funny girl as their best friend. I'm so lucky to have her, and one of these days, I hope we'll become more than that. I'm dying to tell her but; I don't want her to be weirded out by me. I guess I'll just have to see what happens and if I get a chance, act on it._

"Hey Troy is that you?" Sharpay asked, hearing the front door close.

"Yeah, come down and eat unless you want to eat during the movie."

"It doesn't matter, whatever you want to do is fine," Sharpay said walking down the hallway.

"Let's go ahead and eat while watching the movie," Troy said carrying the food to the living room and putting it down on the coffee table.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Do you mind watching _How to Lose a guy in 10 Days_? I had already picked that movie out earlier. Before you came over," Sharpay said grabbing the remote and sitting down on the couch next to Troy.

"Not at all, it's your choice, I just mainly wanted to hang out with you tonight. I had originally come over to apologize, I'm glad we're friends again," Troy said with his boyish grin.

"Aww, how could I say no to that face," Sharpay joked pinching his cheeks.

"Hey, watch the face. How else do you think I get my dates," Troy joked, the only date he wanted was with Sharpay, and she was 'just a friend.'

"Sure, you can go ahead and keep thinking that, Bolton," Sharpay said laughing.

"Maybe, but you know you love me," Troy said .

"I'm going to have to think about that one," Sharpay joked back.

"Hey! So let's start this movie and end this making fun of me," Troy said stealing the remote and turning on the movie.

"Whatever, you know you love me making fun of you. That's just the way we work," Sharpay giggled.

"If you say so," Troy rolled his eyes.

They sat there and watched the movie while eating the food Troy had brought back. By the end of the movie, Troy was laying down on the couch with Sharpay snuggled up next to him. Both had their arms around the other and were content with just holding each other.

Troy was the first one to wake in the morning. He was surprised that he was holding something in his arms, but figured it was his pillow until he tried to move it. Opening his eyes, he realized that he wasn't even in his own apartment, but in Sharpay's. He suddenly remembered how they fell asleep watching the movie last night while holding each other. It had been a nice peaceful night, but made him want Sharpay so much more.

"Unh," Sharpay said trying to roll over on the couch but being unsuccessful.

Troy didn't want her to get up. He liked being able to hold her in his arms without the fear of her pushing him away.

He looked over Sharpay to see that it was 6:00 in the morning. Sharpay might have filming today and if she was late, he'd be in big trouble for not waking her up.

"Shar,…Shar,…Sharpay wake up," Troy said shaking her slightly.

"What?" Sharpay said slowly opening her eyes. "Troy, what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked not remembering the previous night. Then, her eyes widened in realization, but just said never mind and asked why he woke her up.

"Do you have filming for your movie today? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want you to blame me if you were late," Troy said hoping she didn't.

"Yeah, but I go in at like 10:30. What time is it now?" She asked not wanting to get up. It was nice to have Troy's arm around her.

"It's only 6:00, you won't be late as long as it doesn't take you 4 and a half hours to get ready," Troy joked.

"Very funny Troy," Sharpay said.

"I know I am, but do you want to go back to sleep in your bed? It's a little crowded here, and I think you're bound to fall off in a second," Troy said hoping she didn't think that he didn't want her around.

"Yeah, that'd probably be the best. Do you want to come lay down with me? I'm not trying to be dirty or anything, I know that my couch isn't all that wide, and my bed is a lot comfier even though it's only for a couple of hours," Sharpay said hoping Troy would accept and wouldn't think she was trying to pull something on him.

"That actually sounds good," Troy said smiling. _Yes! Sharpay still wants me around her. She asked me if I wanted to lay with her. That's the perfect excuse to keep my arms around her. She just makes me feel so good, and even though she just woke up, she is still gorgeous._

"Kay," Sharpay said and started to walk towards her room. She was really excited to have Troy right behind her, and he was excited to be behind her.

They didn't realize it, but they were both wearing their own goofy, happy grin.

Sharpay climbed into her bed and set her alarm for 8:00, as Troy followed her into the bed. They immediately fell asleep facing each other, and eventually rolling over till they here close enough to hold each other which they ended up doing.

* * *

A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been able to update, but you've got to give me credit, this chapter got up a little faster than the last like 2. The next two months are going to be hectic for me, but I will try to do as much as I can. I try to write as much as I possibly can, and then post the chapter when I'm satisfied with it. I don't really think this story has too many chapters left to it though. It was my most popular story so far, but it'll probably be the shortest so far. I'm sorry, but that's just where this one is headed. 

There most likely won't be a sequel to this one. Due to the way it will be ending (the way I have it planned out in my head), I don't really think that there's much space for another story unless I write about their life together with a family and stuff, but I don't like writing those kinds of things myself. I like reading them, but I don't like writing them.

Well, I hope that you guys read my crazy long author's note, and will understand and won't won't be mad at me for not having another sequel. Please REVIEW, I love to read them!!!

I love you all!!!

Jenny


	8. Important Author's Note

Hi, sorry, this isn't a chapter. I got like no response on the last chapter as far as reviews go. So, as of right now, I'm not super motivated to continue. If you would like me to continue, please notify me in some way. If not, then maybe I won't continue this story at all, or I'll just email the final chapters (when I'm done with it) to the people that reviewed.

Another thing is sorry I haven't posted any new stories like I promised, but I also haven't felt motivated to do those either. Plus, I have been really busy with school and what not. AP Calculus is a pain in the butt, I hate it.

So, those of you who would like me to continue, please let me know in either a review or a pm, I also have a new story (there's a bunch of stories that I've started) and it's a crossover with Hannah Montana, and it's pretty different, I think. I still read a lot of fanfiction, it's just that when I have a lot of homework, writing isn't really the easiest thing to do, but Christmas vacation is coming up, and I should have plenty of time to do some writing then. But, please let me know if you would like me to continue this story and I really want to hear from everybody!

Jenny


	9. Chapter 8

"Sharpay, come on

"Troy, what are you still doing here?" Sharpay asked. She had left him there all morning when she had to go to work, and now it was 7 in the evening.

"Can't I just hang out at your place? Mine is pretty boring with Chad and Amy either acting really lovey dovey or screaming each others' head off," Troy said.

"Whatever, but you'd better not break anything, or you're paying for it," Sharpay said.

"Okay, mommy dearest," Troy replied rolling his eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man," Sharpay said playing along.

"You know, you really sound like my mother when you do that," Troy said.

"Maybe I liked your mother," Sharpay said matter of factly.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I just said you sounded like her."

"Well then, so what if I sound like your mother?"

"You're making a big deal out of my teasing you, you know that?"

"Yup, and now you may think twice before doing it," Sharpay smirked.

"Like that'll happen," Troy mumbled so Sharpay wouldn't hear it.

"So, what do you want to do for dinner? I'm starving," Sharpay said looking through the kitchen.

"Let's go out to eat, or even better, let's just order in a pizza," Troy said already thinking of the pizza.

"Whatever, but if you order the pizza, I don't want any bell peppers on it, anything but those. I absolutely hate them. They look really pretty, but for some reason, I just can't stand the taste of them, yuck!" Sharpay said sticking her tongue out.

"Sure, whatever. I'll call and order the pizza, I guess," Troy said looking for Sharpay's phone book to find the number for the pizza place.

"Don't even bother looking for it. Remember? We lost it the last time we ordered take-out. I've got a list of essential numbers here though from Chad's and Amy's though," Sharpay said handing Troy the list of phone numbers for their favorite restaurants with take-out.

"Cool, so what do you want Rosa's or Me' n Eds?" Troy asked looking at the list for both numbers.

"Hmm, how about Rosa's, their pizza is the best," Sharpay said, her mouth beginning to water.

"Rosa's it is then," Troy said smiling, Sharpay was so goofy sometimes.

"Yeah!" Sharpay cheered, receiving a strange look from Troy, "What?"

"Nothing, you are just such a goofball sometimes Shar. I don't know if I could take you out in public again," Troy said.

"Oh, you know you love me. You're just going to have to get over this little problem you have, called embarrassment, and learn to deal with it like a big boy," Sharpay teased.

"Hmm, get over my embarrassment or stop hanging with a total goofball? I wonder which choice is best," Troy said pretending to try and decide between the two choices.

"You'd better pick the right choice there, Troy Bolton!" Sharpay said pretending to get mad.

"Oh, I will, and I pick to stop hanging with the goofball," Troy said knowing Sharpay would try some way to seek revenge.

"Sure, get rid of me, and you can go home and watch Chad and Amy flirt and argue while I sit here and eat that delicious pizza," Sharpay said smirking knowing that she had won.

"You are one cruel person, Ms. Sharpay Evans," Troy said pouting about his loss.

"Just remember, you were the one to start it, Mr. Troy Alexander Bolton," Sharpay said giving him a look.

"Ohh, bringing out the middle names here. I think I might be in a little bit of trouble here," Troy said feigning defeat. "Too bad that Ms. Sharpay Elizabeth Evans doesn't know who she's messing with, especially since I happen to be the Master of Comebacks."

"Are you sure about that?" Sharpay challenged.

"Oh, you bet I am," Troy replied cockily.

"I bet that Chad and Amy would love to know that Wittle Twoy used to run around outside butt naked because he didn't like wearing clothes when he was five," Sharpay said smiling.

"You wouldn't dare," Troy said narrowing his eyes.

"I would, and if somebody was smart enough to pick me, then somebody wouldn't have to be threatened about his habits of running around butt naked," Sharpay said.

"Fine, you win this round, Evans. But, you'd better enjoy it now because I guarantee it won't happen again," Troy said glaring at her in a playful way.

"Whatever Bolton, just sit down and call that pizza now," Sharpay said smiling.

Troy sat on the couch and grabbed the phone and began to call Rosa's for their pizza knowing that he should just do as he is told.

_45 minutes later_

_Ding-Dong_

"Shar, go get that," Troy said while staring at the TV .

"You're such a bum, Troy," Sharpay retorted while grabbing her wallet to go pay the pizza guy.

"Hi, how much do I owe you?" Sharpay asked after opening her front door.

"Well, that pizza is 15, but since you're so pretty, it's on the house," the Pizza Guy said while winking at her.

"Oh, no, I couldn't let you do that, wouldn't you get in trouble?" Sharpay asked realizing that this guy was actually pretty cute and starting to want to flirt back.

"Don't worry, I've got ways of making sure my boss doesn't find out," the _Cute_ Pizza Guy said realizing that Shar was becoming interested in him.

"Well, then, I owe you. Thanks for the pizza," Sharpay said smiling.

"You know, you don't owe me anything but you're consent to dinner next Wednesday would be a treasure," the Cute Pizza Guy said.

"How would you find me, you don't even know who I am," Sharpay replied.

"Then we should fix that, my name is James," he said.

"I'm Sharpay--"

"and I'm Troy, here's you're 15, she doesn't owe you anything now, so it'd be nice if you'd just get out of here," Troy said throwing money at James and then slamming the door, but not before he grabbed the pizza out of his hands.

"Troy Bolton! How could you be so rude to that guy?" Sharpay asked, kind of angry, but also kind of glad.

"You were flirting with a Pizza Guy, Shar, a _Pizza Guy_ for goodness sake. You can do so much better than that," Troy said trying to get her to become less angry.

"I wasn't _actually_ considering going out with him Troy! But, geez, what's wrong with you and why wouldn't James have been 'good enough' for me?" Sharpay asked, putting air quotes around "good enough."

"Be-because," Troy said not wanting to get into this argument right now.

"Come on Troy, you promised that this wouldn't happen again. I thought we decided that I was a big girl, that I could make decisions on my own, that I was responsible enought to know what was best for myself," Sharpay started saying. This was a repeat of the restaurant fiasco.

"Well, I just don't want to talk about it, okay? I have my reasons," Troy said hoping she would just drop it.

"Too bad Troy, I want to know why you're being such a controlling jerk! You've been doing this to me way too much lately and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. Now, tell me why it is that you keep doing it!" Sharpay demanded.

"Just drop it, Shar," Troy said.

"I can't, _just_ drop it," She retorted.

"Well, at least try!" Troy replied, becoming frustrated with her persisting.

"No Troy, just give me a frickin' answer here," Sharpay yelled at him.

"Fine, you want to know why I can't stand to see you flirt with almost every guy? You're telling me that you want to know why it is that I've been trying to stop you from going out with these guys? Well, it's because, because..., Because I love you, okay? I'm in love with you Shar, and you don't seem to notice. I love you. I've loved you for a while now, and it bothers me so much to see you with these other guys. Are you happy now?" Troy asked after spilling his feelings. He had to admit, it did feel good to finally tell her how he felt.

"What?" was all that Sharpay could say.

"I love you, Shar. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship and well, I know you don't feel the same way about me. That's why I haven't wanted to say anything and I mean I feel 100 times better, but I just don't want to ruin our friendship either. Having you in my life is important to me, without you, I don't know what I'd do now. After high school, you were still the 'Ice Queen' in my mind. Now though, now, you're my best friend, my confidant, my secret love. I really hope this doesn't kill our friendship though, I was trying not to do this--" Troy was cut off mid sentence by Sharpay pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'm in the midst of writing the next (maybe the last) right now. I'll try not to take as long this time though.

Thanks for still reading this!!

Jenny


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the final chapter of this story! Sooooooo sorry it has taken me so long. I've been busy with all my different activities and stuff. College applications are due soon too :/ So, I hope to do some more stuff on here soon, I just don't know though with my schedule. We'll see, hope you enjoy this last chapter, it's kind of fluffy.

* * *

The two stayed like that for the next couple of minutes. Both were glad that their feelings were returned.

_Wow,_ was all that was going through Troy's head. He had finally gotten Sharpay to kiss him again. He'd been waiting for this for awhile now. She had really scared him when she decided that she wanted to be "just" friends.

When the two finally broke apart, Troy said, "Sooooo does this mean what I think it means?"

"Well, it depends on what you think it means," Sharpay asked trying to mess with him a little bit.

"You tell me," Troy said, not fully knowing what she was saying.

"I think I'm telling you that I do want to be your girlfriend again. I love you Troy Bolton," Sharpay said smiling.

"I love you too Sharpay Evans," Troy said leaning in and kissing her once again.

--Epilogue--

"Troy, get back here!" a very pregnant Sharpay yelled at her husband of 2 years. She was covered in the ice cream that he had just thrown at her.

Troy and Sharpay Bolton were walking through the park after stopping and getting ice cream that Sharpay claimed the baby needed.

"Still planning on killing me?" Troy asked about 10 yards away from her.

"Of course not, why would you think such things?" Sharpay replied sweetly trying to get him to come within her reach.

"You're not fooling me, 'Sweetie,'" Troy replied, his wife's sweet little voice didn't fool him as much anymore.

"Fine then, I'll see you at home. Have fun walking two miles," Sharpay said pulling the keys out of her pocket and walking towards the car.

"Hey, hold on a second. You know you can't drive," Troy said running back towards her reaching his hands out for the keys. The walking didn't scare him as much as the thought of her driving did.

"Oh no you don't, you are soooooo walking home," Sharpay said trying to hide her smile, he was just too cute sometimes. Troy Bolton was a sweet, loving, and caring husband and would not stand for anything that would put his wife and baby in danger.

"If I'm walking home, you are too. You know you can't drive like this. It's your choice, either I drive or we're both walking," Troy said.

"Fiiiiiiineeee, you can drive I guess," Sharpay said giving her husband the keys. She wouldn't really make him walk all the way home, but she would get him back later.

"Good, now let's go. Did you realize that you're kind of sticky, sweetie?" Troy couldn't resist asking.

"Oh shut up and get in the car," she replied knowing that he was trying to rub his victory in his face. That smirk on his face wouldn't last too long.

"Yes ma'am," Troy replied laughing and getting in the car.

_Two months later_

"Wahhhh" the new baby, little Allison Bolton cried from her crib.

"Go get her so I can feed her," Sharpay told her husband. She was drained and just wanted to go to sleep. Little Allison enjoyed eating at 10:00 at night, especially when her mommy was trying to get some sleep.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Troy asked while barely picking his head up off of his pillow.

"Yes, after you pick her up and bring her here, you're not the one that has to stay awake to feed and burp her," Sharpay said giving him a pointed look.

"Fine, but if she wakes up at three in the morning, this little arrangement we have going on, ends," Troy said getting up to go grab his daughter.

"You say that now, just wait till it happens and you're up getting her," Sharpay said closing her eyes for a brief second.

"Whatever, honey," Troy said walking out of the room.

**In Allison's Room**

"Hey sweetie," Troy said picking up his crying baby girl.

"You know, your mommy thinks that I don't like coming and getting you during the night, but she's wrong. I love to come see my baby girl at this time. You know why? Cause your mommy and I almost didn't happen, we would've been living in different houses, and perhaps different cities. Then, there'd be a little Allison, but I don't think that I'd be able to get to come in here and pick you up in the middle of the night. You know what else? Here's another secret between you and mee. Your mommy doesn't know that I come in and check on you in the middle of the night," Troy said. Allison had stopped crying towards the beginning of his little speech and was just watching her daddy talk.

"Now come on, let's go get you fed," Troy said carrying her out the door.

**Meanwhile with Sharpay**

Little did he know, Sharpay had heard everything and was smiling happily while listening to everything he said over the baby monitor.

"Here you go sweetheart. Here's our little bundle of crying joy," Troy said handing Allison over to her mother.

"Hi baby, are you hungry?" Sharpay asked in a soothing voice to her daughter before beginning to feed her.

"Ahhh, peace and quiet," Troy said while shutting his eyes.

"Troy, just to let you know, I really do love you," Sharpay said while bending over and kissing him on the lips without disrupting Allison.

"I love you too, but what brought this on?" Troy asked not knowing shat all of a sudden made her say it.

"Nothing, I just love you so so much," Sharpay said ending their conversation.

* * *

Well, this is the end of this story. I almost have the first chapter done for another story. I'm not sure about continuing **My Life in the Spotlight**. I've kind of lost interest in that story. I think i have like half of a chapter done for that, but I don't exactly remember.

My next story is coming soon though. Here's the idea.

Sharpay Evans has just returned to Albuquerque, New Mexico from her boarding school in New York. She is young, hot, and a sophomore in high school. All the boys have fallen in love with her from the moment they looked at her. Her brothers, Chris, Ryan, and Jacob do not want these boys all over their sister. It is going to be their job to make sure that their baby sister doesn't fall into the hands of a jerk, but while looking out, will they push away the one guy she could truly love?

Tell me what you think!

Until then,

Jenny


End file.
